iStill Psycho Missing Moment
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Alternative Universe for iStill Psycho. Of course with Sam saving the day. M for language, violence, mature themes and overuse of the buttersock


**iStill Psycho- Alternate Universe**

"And that's it for" Carly said

"iCARLY" we both yelled.

"Starring ME!" Spencer jumped in

"On the world wide web" I said

"Except Yerba" Carly said

"Lighten up Yerba" I added.

"SQUIRRELL!" Spencer yelled shooting the camera lens.

"And we're clear" Freddie said. I high-fived Carly and Spencer, Who then announced he was going to go soak his feet in milk. WEIRDO!

"Hey...Check out the E-Mail we all got" Freddie said looking at his phone.

"Who from?" I ask

"Um...Olympia courthouse?" Carly said

"To Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett Fredward Benson and Warrenthor Gibson" Freddie reads out.

"Is that Gibby?" I ask

"I guess" Freddie said

"Oh My God!" Carly exclaims "It says Nora Durshlet is scuduled for a parole hearing next week" Carly reads

"Nora who trapped us in her basement? That lunatic" I ask

"Uh-Huh" Carly said

"It says that as victims of her crime you may attend and express your opinions on whether or not Miss Dershlit should be kept in prison or released" Freddie reads.

"How can they even think about letting her out?" Carly asks

We have a disagreement about pudding cups. Carly and Freddie run downstairs after I get to the fridge, Freddie declaring he cared about the pudding cup when Carly didn't

"We all have to go to Olympia next week and speak at Nora's parole hearing" Carly said

"For what?" I asked

"For what? For to make sure they keep that crazy girl in prison" she yells

"Maybe they should let her go" I said DAMN I'm soft!

"What? Why?" Carly asked

"I've been in prison! It's not fun in there" I said

"And, maybe when Nora trapped us she was like...depressed or something" Freddie said. At least he was on my side.

"Yeah...And I was depressed when I wasn't asked to junior prom, but did I lure the cast of Full House into my basement and torture Uncle Jesse?" She asked. T-Bo came in and managed to distract us from our problems with a Mrs. Benson crisis. Then Gibby came in displaying his 'Head' CREEPY! Then he declared he was on MY side! I didn't like how Carly thinks SHE was right. I mean...FREDDIE and I we're tortured too...WE should get a say! BUT I let it go.

After a long drive we arrived at the courthouse.

"Nora Dershlit, you may speak on your own behalf" The judge said.

"Thank you Judge Loyal" She said sitting down. "The word 'Sorry' doesn't even express how I feel for...For what I did to the iCarlies! People who...I only wanted to respect me, to like me, And to accept me as a person, and a chicken lover! I do not deserve freedom, I...Deserve to rot in my cell" she said "It's...Not a joyful life but...It's not much worse than the life I used to have" She added "At least now I'm surrounded by other prisoners so in a way...I finally have friends!" She finished she looked at her weeping parents. "Oh...I'm sorry mom and dad!" she finished with

"The victims will now have a chance to speak" the judge said...Again! Carly stands up to talk.

"Thank you Judge. Look Nora! What you did was" She starts, strong and confident she looks at Nora's weeping mom and tries to regain herself, but her walls are breaking down...It's obvious...only a matter of time before she gives in. "Was...Was without consequences" she adds. Nora groans and she stops again.

"A person never learns to..." Now her voice was soft. Nora groaned again.

"OH Just let her go. Let her go" Carly yelled crying into my shoulder. I started comforting her...Well...Attempting to shut her up.

"Nora Dershlit...Trapping the stars of an internet web-show is a serious crime. But since your victims..." He gets cut off. By Gibby's head.

"Nora. These nice iCarly kids have forgiven you for what you did, and since your life up to this point has been truly, pathetic...This court takes pity on you, Nora Dershlit is hereby granted parole to be immediately released to the custody of her parents" The judge said. The court room clears and Nora's handcuffs are removed.

"OHHH YOU GUYS!" Nora yelled running up to us...I know what's gonna happen. She's going to invite us over to her place and kidnap us again" She engulfs us in a hug.

"Oh I don't know what to say! After what I did to you iCarlies on my sixteenth birthday. You came all the way here today to help me regain my freedom!" She said

"Oh you don't have to thank us" Freddie said

"We're just glad you're a better person now!" Carly adds.

"Oh I am. I know I am!" Nora said

"Come on Nora, we have a surprise Norwegian supper waiting for you at home!" Her mother said

"Truly?" Nora asks

"Yes baby" her dad said

"And we invited all your old classmates from school" Her mom said

"And their all coming?" Nora asked

"No" Her dad said

"None of them are" her mom finished.

"Well...Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gibby's head...Would you all please come" She asked. THERE IT IS! Right Sam...Back out NOW! Save yourself and these guys!

We all started mumbling excuses about having to get back to Seattle.

"Well...That's ok...I guess it will be just me, my mom and my dad" she said

"Sorry...I can't make it baby" her dad said

"Why not?" Nora asks

"I want to go camping alone...Tonight" He said kissing her cheek and walking out.

"Oh...Well I guess it will just be supper for the two of us then" Nora said glancing at us and walking out.

"Ok...We'll come to your Norwegian supper" Carly gave in

"You will?" Nora asked "All of you will?" She asked

"Yeah" Gibby said Freddie said something in Spanish. I shook my head and stepped forward

"I know your game Dershlit...No...I can't make it" I said she raised an eyebrow at me...Challenging me, I crossed my arms not backing down. She broke my gaze and turned to the rest

"But you guys will?" She asked she turned round and hugged Carly, Freddie and Gibby. "Yay...Yay for days" she said 'DAYS' am I the ONLY one who get that it means she's gonna kidnap us again!

"Hey um...Anyone here seen my taser?" A security guard asks. They all turn to me. WHAT I needed to give Carly SOME weapon against the Dershlits!

"Sam" Carly said I make no movement

"Sam" Freddie said in a warning tone. I sigh and take the taser out of my bag, I turn it on and hand it to the guy, electric side first. "Oh is this your taser?" I ask.

We walk to the front door of the Court house, waiting for Nora to come out of the changing room. When she came out I hugged Carly, Freddie and Gibby goodbye and made my way back in my car. (I drove us all here. Nora and her mom will drive them to her place and they will take the train back.)

 **Freddie's POV**

I have to admit, Sam was probably right but it was too late for me to back out. I sat cramped in the back of the car with Carly and Gibby, while Nora and her mom sang 'cartons of milk on the wall'. We FINALLY arrived at the oh-so familiar house.

"I'm home! This is where I belong...Back in the bosom of my youth" She said

"Bosom" Gibby Said

"I know" I Replied

"MAURICE! She yelled hugging her chicken.

"This place brings back the memories huh?" Carly asks me

"Yep" I reply

"Now everyone...Tuck into this beautiful array of Norwegian foods" Her mom said taking tin foil off some trays.

"Yeah...What exactly are 'Norwegian' foods?" I asked using air quotes on Norwegian.

"Well we have Mouddafisc" Her mom said

"Mouddafisc?" Carly asked

"Its dry cod fish soaked in a linseed oil for three days" Nora said happily.

"It's nauseating" Gibby said

"Nauseatingly delicious" Nora added.

"And we have Warnton with Flan" Her mom said. Nora sqealed in delight. "And we have for desert" she said

"Beef cookies and cream!" Nora said gasping. Carly picked up some food and smelt it

"Ok even Sam couldn't eat this chiz" she said

"Hey, there's no way we're gonna make the last train back to Seattle" I said looking at my phone.

"I'll just text Spencer and tell him to come pick us up" Carly said "Hey, Pick us up from Nora's at about 9 o'clock" Carly said while typing

"Try some of this monkfish liver" Nora said thrusting a plate in Carly's face

"Or sooner" Carly added

 **1 Hour later**

 **Freddie's POV**

We sat there eating cookies and cream.

"And what type of cream is this" I asked

"It's made from pigs milk" Nora's mom said. Carly and I put down our plates.

"I love pigs milk" Gibby said "I love it right from the pig" Gibby added. Then the doorbell rang

"Oh that must be Spencer" Carly said

"I'll get it" Nora said opening the door

"Hi, I'm Spencer Shay... I know we've just met but I drank a double pint chug on the way down here, and if I don't hit a bathroom in the next 30 seconds" He cut himself off

"Of course, Mother would you please show Spencer to our best toilet?" Nora asked

"Certainly, we just got a new one downstairs. It's comfort height" She said dragging Spencer downstairs.

"Any toilet will be fine" Spencer said as Nora's mom dragged him downstairs. We walked to the door. Grabbing our bags

"Well Nora, thanks for the awesome Norwegian supper" Carly said

"Oh you're all so welcome" Nora said

"Love the beef cookies" Gibby said

"And congrats on being released from prison" I said

"Thank you" Nora said

"OK...I guess this is goodbye" Carly said

"Oh...No it's not" Nora said grabbing Carly's arm

"Yeah...we've really gotta get back" I said

"Yeah but...You're not gonna" She said her mom came back upstairs locking the door to the basement.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked

"You children are going to be here for...Quite a while" Her mom said

"Yes you will" Nora said. Their heads simultaneously turned to Carly. "I know you will" She said Carly threw down her bag and tried to open the door.

"It's locked" she said

"Move" Urged Gibby who body slammed into the door, to no advil! "Unlock the door Nora" he yelled

"NO!" She said

"The windows! I told Carly. We ran to the windows.

"I don't think you'll be able to get them open either" she said

"I know how to get a window open" Gibby said grabbing a chair and throwing it at the window, but the chair broke. Carly tried the door again.

"All the windows have been replaced with Maxi-Glass" Nora said

"Their quite Un-Breakable" Her mom said

"Yeah...Well I don't think your faces are made out of Maxi-Glass" Gibby said grabbing a chair leg.

"Get them Gib" Carly urged

"Wow Carly I thought you cared about your brother" Nora yelled

"Gibby STOP!" Carly yelled Gibby stopped

"What are you talking about" Carly asked

"My new favourite television program" Nora said

"Jig and the fat man?" Gibby asked

"NO...Wheel of..." she said turning on the TV to Spencer attached to a wheel yelling for Carly.

"Spencer" Nora finished happily. To more yelling from Spencer

"Spencer!" Carly yells "WHERE ARE YOU?" She asks

"He's in the basement" I said

"That's right" Nora said Carly and I tried the door to the basement.

"I'm afraid the door to the basement is...Quite locked" her mom said

"And if Gibby or any of you try to harm me or my mother...This is what will happen" Nora said pressing a button on her remote. The wheel Spencer was attached to started spinning. Carly ran to the screen yelling Spencer's name.

"Silly Carly...he can't hear you" Nora said

"He's in the basement" Gibby yelled

"Would you STOP spinning that wheel?" I asked

"Oh I'd be glad to" Nora said pressing a button. The wheel came to a stop and Spencer stopped spinning.

"Nora" Carly said "YOU'RE A NUT CASE!" She yelled

"The proper term is disturbed, lonely sociopath" Nora corrected

"Look dude, we're the ones who got you out of jail" I said

"True. But first you TAINTED THE MEMORY OF MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY!" She yelled in a hypnotic voice she added. "So now we're gonna undo the taint". Then in her usual chirpy voice she added. "Mother please bring out our other party guests" Nora said

"BRB" Her mom said with some with some weird hand gestures

"You're the one who ruined the memory of your own birthday party" Carly said

"Yeah everything would have been cool if you let us go home afterwards" I said

"Instead of you and your stupid chicken locking us in your basement" Carly said

"You will NEVER besmearch the name of my chicken. YOU APOLOGIZE TO MAURICE RIGHT NOW!" Nora yelled.

"Aww...Sniff it Nora" Gibby said

"I will NOT sniff it! But I will give Carly's brother the spins!" Nora said. And Spencer started spinning again.

"FINE I'LL APOLOGIZE TO THE CHICKEN!" Carly yelled walking over to Maurice. "I'm sorry I besmeared your name by calling you stupid...And for letting Sam eat thousands of your relatives" Carly said. Spencer stopped spinning.

"Thank you Carly. Now let's all wear Party hats, there's some right over there" Nora said pointing to a pile.

"We're not putting on the hats" Carly said crossing her arms

"PUT ON THE HATS!" Nora yelled making us all jump and run to put hats on.

"Wait a second" Gibby said. We all turned to him "Why are you staring at me?" he asked

"You said 'wait a second'" I said

"Oh yeah. There's only one of her and four of us...Why don't we try and get the remote off her" he said

"Oh Bad idea" Nora said petting Maurice. We all turned to her. " See if any iCarlies make a sudden move" she said pulling a small remote with a red button on out of her pocket "I hit this Special red button, and Spencer spins at top speed until his brain turns to goo" she said

"GOO!" Carly yells horrified

"Yes goo!" Nora yelled "And you won't be able to stop it" She said

Gibby sighed sitting down

"She's really thought this through" he declared

"Yes..Prison gives a girl lots of time to think, and to plan, and to not shower" Nora said her mom came back in with manikins.

"Oh wow ok, getting weirder" I said

"What's going on?" Carly asked

"Well you can't have a birthday party without a few more guests" Nora said

"Now I'll go pick out a tape, so we can..Pump up our jam" she said.

"What is she talking about?" I asked

"We're recreating Nora's sixteenth birthday party" her moms said

"Yes and this time...My party will be perfect, and will go on forever and ever and ever AND EVER!" she hissed turning on the music. The lyrics we're just as creepy as them

 _You know that we're dangerous_

 _You don't wanna mess with us_

 _You can't wait till I get my hands on YOU_

"DANCE" Nora yelled , we all started. The lyrics turned to

 _I'm comin' Comin' to get ya_

 _I'm Comin' Comin' to get ya_

 _I'm Comin' Comin' to get ya_

 _I'm comin' comin' to get ya._

 _I'm gonna get you BACK!_

She was advancing on me, a hungry look in her eye. I started running, Carly looked worried and Gibby was laughing. She and her mom went outside, to get...something...Gibby turned to us.

"I know how Santa would get out of here" he said

"THE CHIMNEY!" Carly yelled

"SHHHHH do you want the Dershlits to hear you?" I asked we managed to stuff Gibby up the chimney and take his head. We got one of the manikins. Carly pulled the legs and I pulled the head, eventually the head came off. See...If Sam was here that head would have been off in milliseconds. Nora came back in. We explained to her that Gibby was asleep. She demanded our phones off us

"Hey mom, staying at Carly's be home in a few days, Gibby" She said she found Gibby's phone on the floor, this gave her the idea that we could call for help. WHY hadn't we?

"Hey Sam...We're gonna crash here at Nora's tonight...Not sure when we'll be home...we're having an awesome time...You should have been here. See you soon. Carly x" Nora said while typing on Carly's phone, she dropped the phone in a blender with some liquid in.

"To Mom, We're staying at a hotel with Spencer, we're fine, don't worry about us. Love Freddie" She said pressing send and dropping my phone in the blender. I'm just glad I backed up ALL my information on my phone, although I felt sadness as my phone was ripped to pieces.

"And THAT takes care of your phones" Nora said clapping "Now, mother and I will go get some birthday cake" Nora said

"Wait here children" He mom said

"Awww...It's not like they have a choice" Nora said she and her mom came back in a few minutes later with a cake singing 'Oh Nora's a jolly good person, oh Nora's a jolly good person, Oh Nora's a jolly good person", we we're forced to sing along.

"Now Freddie's gonna get kissed" she said my eyes widened. As she leap forward attacking my lips with her own. GOD Sam was SO much better! So much for getting over her. If anything I loved her more.

FINALLY she got off me. I turned to Carly

"You stood there...Eating cake...While I was tampered with?" I asked

"It's really good cake" Carly said

A few minutes later her mom turned to Nora.

"Did you enjoy your birthday cake Nora?" she asked

"Yes I did I know I did" Nora said

OK Nora, now you've eaten your birthday cake" Carly said

"And my face" I added

"Can we go?" Carly asked

"Of course not!" She said getting a spoonful of cake

"Gibby hasn't had any cake" She said

"Oh he's napping" Carly said

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling too well so...Still napping" I said

"No it's bad luck if you don't have some birthday cake" she said

"Well it's not really your birthday" Carly points out

"IT IS TOO" Nora yells "Whether it is my birthday or not, we are going to pretend that it is my actual birthday!" She yelled "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She adds me and Carly both nod.

"Happy Birthday" Carly said

"Thanks Carly" she said happily. I swear that girl is bipolar. "Now Gibby will eat some cake" she said "Wakey Wakey, time for cakey" she yelled then screamed.

She pulled Gibby's head off the manickin

"ALRIGHT where is the real Gibby?" she asked "WHERE IS HE!" She yelled

"He's gotta be in this house somewhere" Nora's mom said

"Right, me and my mother will find him, but this escape attempt, will not go unpunished" she said spinning Spencer again.

"OH are you gonna kiss me again?" I asked backing into the wall.

"Ohh. Somebody's been missin' my kissin'" she said

"NO no no no no no no" I said

"Ha hahaha LATER! But for now...GIBBY!" She yelled. Before long they we're both frantically searching for Gibby.

 **The next morning**

 **Carly's POV**

I woke up to find myself hugging a manakin. I screamed and threw the arm that came off to the other side of the room.

"I got up and walked over and stood behind the couch Freddie was sleeping on, I watched him sleep for a few minutes. I guess I could see what Sam saw in him. I sighed and nudged his shoulder getting him to wake up

"What time is it?" he asked

"Morning we're still trapped at Nora's" I said he got up and did a double take at Gibby's head. He walked over and found a phone.

"Gibby gave his head a phone" I asked he shrugged he opened up a new message and text Sam quickly.

"Look we just have to trust Gibby" I said he shrugged. There was no movements. Nora's dad came in. Freddie and I started explaining but he seemed hypnotised and joined them.

 **1 Hour later**

 **Freddie's POV**

They started watching Spencer spin on the wheel.

"Will you stop spinning my brother?" Carly yelled

"NO!" She yelled

"Why I sang you happy birthday like you wanted" she said

"You we're pitchy" she said Carly gasped "WELL!" she huffed.

"Where is Gibby?" I hissed to her

"Talking about our friend Gibby are we? Well he's already been gone 15 hours, so it looks like he won't come to your rescue this time" Nora said

"BUT I WILL" Came a voice from the door

"Sam!" We all yelled, Carly and I, in relief, Nora's parents in Shock and Nora in anger.

"Samantha Puckett, HOW did you get through that door?" Nora asked

"2 things NO ONE calls me Samantha, I'm Sam! Secondly, I can pick locks" she said walking up to Nora, folding her arms Challenging her

"I'm not scared of a bitch like you Sam" Nora said not backing down

"You should be" Sam said "Cunt" she hissed after. Nora threw her arm out in a punch but Sam caught her wrist flipping her over into a table evidently smashing it. . She advanced on Nora's mom, kicking her in the stomach, and pushing her to the ground. Me and Carly started to move forwards, preparing oursleves to fight with Sam.

"GET BACK!" Sam yelled at us, punching Nora's dad in the jaw.

"Sweet girl...You can't beat me...You're only a girl" Her dad said mockingly although Sam had hit him to the ground.

"Try me" Sam hissed, as he jumped up, he took a punch at her but she dodged his fist. Kicking him in the groin, she flipped round and open the door to the basement with one kick.

"Freddie, Carly. Go get Spencer" she called while Punching Nora in the ribs. We got to the door but we turned round as we heard a scream From Nora's mom. She had managed to get hold of three fire pokers. Sam laughed and took Nora's dad's without hassle. She managed to get Nora's mom as well. She kicked Nora's dad with such force he flew back into the kitchen and his head hit the floor. He was knocked out. She punched Nora and called to me.

"Freddie!" She called I turned to her and caught the two remotes Sam threw to me. I was about to go downstairs with Carly when Carly stopped me.

"Stay here, make sure Sam's ok" she said I nodded and turned round to watch Sam fight. Sam was standing on the couch as Nora's crazy mom took Nora's poker, thrusting it at Sam who did a back flip off the back of the couch just in time. She really was my hero. She ran towards Nora's mom. Nora advanced on me. Sam noticed Nora, and kept an eye on her, while she punched Nora's mom twice in the jaw, holding her up in the air by her collar. She slapped her mom and threw the unconscious body onto the floor. She turned to Nora, who had a deathly scary look in her eye.

"One more step, and your dead Dershlit" Sam said her voice lacked emotion, except pure anger and hatred. Nora stopped in her tracks and turned to Sam. Sam signalled for me to move. I did.

"Or What Puckett" she asked

"You don't wanna know" Sam said

"No...I do...Where are you...With the whole 'Seddie' thing...You over it yet? Cos' he's over it. He doesn't care for you anymore...I'd be surprised if he ever had any feeling for you in the first place. HE kissed me!" Nora said Sam burst out laughing

"And you expect ME to believe THAT shit! What are you trying to do? Make me cry...I don't care what you say Nora...Nothing you say means anything to me, except the fact that you're a BITCH!" Sam said

She kicked Nora and Nora fell down the stairs to the basement. Sam ran down three steps then jumped. How she managed to jump down 14 steps and land perfectly, I will NEVER get! I ran down the stairs to find Spencer and Carly, next to the wheel, Nora in a heap on the floor, Sam standing above her, a bored look on her face.

"COME ON Dershlit. I thought this was a fight...You're being a right pussy" Sam said. Nora groaned

"While I deal with Nora, Spencer, Carly...You guys wanna go get Gibby OUT of the chimney" Sam said

"Gibby?" Nora asked moaning. She got up and looked round...Sam?...Sam?" she asked confused. Then realisation hit her.

"Sam!" She growled she ran screaming towards Sam. Sam stepped to the left and Nora ran past her. Nora stopped before she hit the wall. She took a shaky breath and turned to Sam. She attempted to punch Sam but Sam grabbed her wrist, kneeing her in the stomach and flipping her over. She then kneeled next to Nora, she flipped her onto her back and lifted her right knee and left arm pulling them both behind her back. She got off and Nora stood up, wobbling. She took one more punch at Sam, but Sam punched her in the jaw, and she was out cold.

10 minutes later the cops arrive. It took a while to explain why Gibby was in the chimney. Finally. 2 hours later we we're freed to go. I took my bike here. I put my bike in Spencer's boot. I got in the driver's seat because Spencer still felt like shit, and Carly, Gibby and Freddie couldn't drive. I started the engine and pressed the gas. Before long we were on the highway, and soon we we're home. Carly said good night to me and she went into her apartment with Spencer.

Her door closed and I turned to Freddie

"Go on" he said

"What?" I asked

"Say it" he said

"Say what?" I asked

"Say you told me so" He said I sighed

"I'm not gonna say it" I said he opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him "Just cos' I didn't say it doesn't mean it's not true" I added he laughed. We smiled and looked in each other's eyes. Our smiles dropped. I looked down to his lips and subconsciously licked my lips. GOD I wanted to kiss him...But not only kiss him...I wanted him!

"Come here" he said he pulled me in, but only gave me a hug. I sighed and wrapped my arms round his neck, as he wrapped his round my waist. I was pretty tired, as was everyone else, even though it was only 3pm, I headed home, Happy that the ones I loved were safe…especially the guy I was in love with.


End file.
